Let's Not End in Tragedy
by Glorytommy
Summary: "And nothing holds more glory than in dying for Love or Liberty." AU. Eventually SasuSaku, NaruHina, and others.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto, Hamlet, or Romeo and Juliet.**

**A/N**: So, this story is inspired by both Shakespeare's Hamlet and, of course, Romeo & Juliet. So virtual cookies for those that see where the elements come in and which characters are inspired by the characters of the plays. Don't worry, I'm going to try and keep the characters as in character as I can and there will be lots of elements from the Naruto world too.

As you can imagine this is an AU and so this prologue is a bit of background that I figured you'd need. The real story starts in the next chapter. Even so, hopefully it's still an interesting/enjoyable read. Not every bit of information will be given, so if it's vague it'll be answered later in the story, hopefully.

Don't be afraid to ask any questions you might have in a review! I would be happy to answer them just as long as it doesn't give anything away!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Let's Not End in Tragedy - Prologue**

Konoha was once ruled by the Senju family. Under this rule times were peaceful, needs were met, and people lived comfortably. This rule ended when the Great War broke out.

Close to the end of the war the king was killed and his son was a bit young to lead the country. The nobility took this opportunity to slip in and try to take the throne for themselves, which caused a large dispute. There was more than one noble family within Konoha that felt they had the right to rule.

With the war still going on, Konoha had no time or resources to slip into a civil war and so a temporary council was made. Two representatives from each of the four of the most influential families in Konoha were chosen for this council and fashioned a temporary government.

After the end of the war this council would later become permanent under the Compromise of 1516. In said compromise it was written that:

"_Under the joint union of the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, and Uzumaki family representatives, it has come to the attention of this council that banning together and making decisions with numerous points of view would better aid the state and its people. It is because of this revelation that Konoha will no longer be ruled by a single King (or Queen), but by four in what will be named a "High Council"._

_This council will consist of not only these four kings, but one other person from each family to act as support and advisor to their respective king. Therefore, eight persons in total will make up the High Council._

_The Kings (or Queens) each hold power over a different section of government, however responsibilities are for all families to discuss and any law passed must be agreed upon by 3 of 4 Kings (or Queens). Also, all plans and decisions are to be run by all members of High Council before being up into effect for reformation if necessary. Any questionable conduct created by a King may be addressed at meetings. Though a king may have responsibility over a section of government, they may not conduct that section against the wishes of the decisions made in High Council._

_Responsibilities are listened as:_

_- King/Queen of the Senju family has domain over Foreign Affairs. They are to deal mainly with strengthening bonds between allies and handling the disputes of the state of Konoha and other countries with the diplomatic side of war. When the High Council makes a decision that deals with another country, this king is the spokesperson._

_- King/Queen of the Uchiha family has domain over Military and Law Enforcement. They are to deal mainly with training the forces that protect the state of Konoha from threats both inside and outside of the country. When the High Council declares war and decides what needs to be done, this king makes sure it is to be executed in the most efficient and effective way._

_- King/Queen of the Hyuga family has domain over Commerce and Trade. They are to deal mainly with the state's economy and trade as well as the government's budget. When the High Council creates programs to help better the state of Konoha, this king makes sure there is enough money to accomplish this. They also keep tabs on trade happening inside and outside of the state of Konoha._

_- King/Queen of the Uzumaki family has domain over the Rights and Welfare of the People. They are to deal mainly with the people's needs. Health and Education institutions are a big part of this domain. When the High Council is in discussion, it is this king's job to keep their minds on the rights of the people and the Will of Fire. They are to make sure that any unfairness is dealt with._

_They duty of the High Council is first and foremost to the people, __not__ for personal or family gain. If a King (or Queen) fails to realize this, or takes actions against the wishes of the High Council without the betterment of the people in mind, they will be replaced and punished for their crimes against the state. If a whole family fails at this, then they will be removed from High Council and stripped of their noble title and the head of the family will be punished. If the family has acted on their own accord, apart from the King (or Queen), the head of the rebellious group will be punished and its members stripped of their titles._

_Any element of this compromise can be edited or removed if all families on High Council wish it or a petition is signed of 80% of the state of Konoha's population, 20% being that of high status, at least 6 people of that 20% being head of their family, and at least 2 of that 6 being Kings (or Queens) on the High Council."_

This document was signed by Hashimara Senju, Madara Uchiha, Genkishi Hyuga, and Mito Uzumaki who became the first Kings and Queen of the newly formed High Council. Though Mito would later marry Hashimara, she refused to give up her position of Queen to the Uzumaki family and never changed her name.

The Complete List of the First High Council consisted of:

Senju: King Hashimara Senju and Representative Prince Tobirama Senju

Uchiha: King Madara Uchiha and Representative Prince Izuna Uchiha

Hyuga: King Genkishi Hyuga and Representative Advisor Nibari Hyuga

Uzumaki: Queen Mito Uzumaki and Representative Advisor Otani Uzumaki

With this compromise a new system was put in place, but it was not a great one and there were many people sour about the idea of sharing power between four families. A few also didn't see it as fair that Mito was the wife of a Senju and yet still represented Uzumaki, it made it seem like the Senju had more power in the High Council. King Madara Uchiha happened to be one of these people. Many of his ideas were seen as too aggressive in the eyes of the other High Council members and were shot down. He felt that the members of the council were holding back the potential of the state of Konoha and that, if he alone ruled, the country would be a great one.

This desire would soon lead to the first civil war in Konoha under the rule of the High Council. With Uchiha's heading over the military and law enforcement Madara was able to construct a secret militia aimed to take down the members of High Council.

Hashimara found out what the Uchiha head was up to and confronted him about it in front of the rest of High Council. Madara fled the confrontation and the take down commenced. Prince Izuna was killed along with a number of members on all family sides and a few civilians caught in the crossfire.

The battle was High Council and their army versus Madara and his militia, quantity versus quality.

At some point the battle came down to a fight between Hashimara and Madara. The proud Uchiha King wanted to be the one to take down the Senju head. Neither survived the fight.

Their deaths ended the war and the High Council was left to clean up the mess. The places left by Madara and Izuna were filled by people of their families that the High Council believed were not involved with the uprising. Madara's militia was dealt with, dispersed, and punished severely.

The High Council member then consisted of:

Senju: King Tobirama Senju and Representative Advisor Ryuu Senju

Hyuga: King Genkishi Hyuga and Representative Advisor Nibari Hyuga

Uchiha: King Ryuusuke Uchiha and Representative Queen Botan Uchiha

Uzumaki: Queen Mito Uzumaki and Representative Advisor Otani Uzumaki

The compromise was revised and though the Uchihas kept their domain over Military and Law Enforcement, the entire High Council was given the responsibility and of a section called the "Anbu", which would be their personal guard as well as internal affairs/spy division. Their job would be to protect immediate family and the High Council members themselves, but also to keep an eye on them and make sure another event like the one Madara caused would not happen again.

For a couple of generations the Anbu were successful with this mission, however, the peace between families did not last. Different family views made it hard to see eye to eye on issues and arguments often broke out for weeks before things were decided on. During a particular issue on taxes the High Council became divided. It was Senju and Uzumaki versus Uchiha and Hyuga.

The High Council at this time consisted of:

Senju: Queen Tsunade Senju and Representative Advisor Hiruzen Sarutobi

Uchiha: King Shin Uchiha and Representative Dutchess Ashiko Uchiha

Hyuga: King Hiro Hyuga and Representative Advisor Natsume Hyuga

Uzumaki: King Ponpon Uzumaki and Representative Princess Kushina Uzumaki

This divide was what led to the almost complete massacre of the Senju and Uzumaki families and the start of the second civil war.

It is still a mystery on how, but rebels from the Uchiha and Hyuga families banned together and slaughtered members of the Senju and Uzumaki families. The Senju was said to be completely wiped out and the Uzumaki dangerously close to the same fate.

It wasn't until Prince Fugaku Uchiha—son of King Shin—, Prince Hizashi Hyuga—son of King Hiro—, Minato Namikaze—son of a Duke—, and Kizashi Haruno—son of a fish merchant—banned together and led Anbu to their win against the rebels. Minato, Prince Hizashi, and many others died in the process but the war was won.

The compromise was, again, revised and Senju was replaced by what would be known as the Civilian family and with this new addition the people would have a voice with the council for once. It was Kizashi Haruno that was appointed as 'Lord' of the Civilians as his family was well known among the people and he was well liked. In addition to this add on, the responsibilities to the families shifted slightly. Hyuga and Uchiha still covered the same domain, but Uzumaki was put in charge of Foreign Affairs and Haruno was put in charge of the Rights and Welfare of the People.

Five years later and this reform as still held up, though not everyone is happy with the idea of having civilians as part of the High Council, let alone calling them Lord.

The Current High Council consists of:

Uchiha: King Fugaku Uchiha and Representative Queen Mikoto Uchiha

Hyuga: King Hiashi Hyuga and Representative Princess Hinata Hyuga

Uzumaki: King Naruto Uzumaki and Representative Advisor Jiraya

Haruno: Lord Kizashi Haruno and Representative Lady Mebuki Haruno

This is where our story begins.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I hope that give you at least an idea of what has happened. Like I said, some things will be cleared up in the story, but if you have questions ask so I know what to clear up! I hope this was a bit enjoyable to read, I know history isn't all that fun for some people but I happen to like it.

FYI - Made up characters: Genkishi Hyuga, Nibari Hyuga, Otani Uzumaki, Ryuusuke Uchiha, Botan Uchiha, Shin Uchiha, Ashiko Uchiha, Hiro Hyuga, Natsume Hyuga, and Ponpon Uzumaki.


	2. Act I

**A/N: **Just in case you don't know, Otouto-kun is little brother in Japanese. I don't think people see it often, so I figured I'd let you know.

* * *

**Let's Not End in Tragedy – Act I**

It was one of those days where the High Council just couldn't seem to agree on anything. Five hours the meeting had gone on and nothing had yet to be decided.

Everyone was getting restless.

Sighing, King Hiashi Hyuga closed his eyes, "May we please move on to another topic. It is clear we are getting nowhere with this."

A blond boy sitting on the opposite side of the rounded table shifted uncomfortably, "I don't think we should. If we don't agree on a way to strength our bond with Suna then—"

"While I see you point, there are much more pressing matters to attend to, _child_." The Hyuga king grunted through a glare.

The youngling sat forward at this, "Child?! I'm twelve years old, practically an adult, _old man_!"

The two exchanged a heated glare.

"Naurto-sama." A man with long white hair warned as his hand rose to clamp the boy-king on his shoulder. "_Behave_."

The blond snorted and slopped back down in his seat unceremoniously, "Humph."

A hardy laughter from the Uzumaki's left broke through the momentary pause. "I see our young King is even livelier today than yesterday, ne Jiraya-san?" Kizashi Haruno chuckled and reached over his wife to ruffled the boy's hair.

"Oi!" Naruto grumbled in protest.

Jiraya smiled at the lighthearted man, "Yes."

Lady Mebuki sighed at her husband's actions.

The sound of a clearing throat brought everyone's attention to King Fugaku Uchiha. The man looked up at no one in particular, a scowl etched into his features. "Getting back to topic, we have spent more than enough time on the topic of Suna. I'm sure there are plenty of things that Lord Kizashi would like us to get to. He's been patient enough… as always."

The civilian man smiled at the Uchiha King and scratched the back of his head, "Ah—well, yes. There are quite a few things actually…"

* * *

Clasping his hands behind his head nonchalantly, Naruto closed his eyes and half listened as Jiraya and Kizashi chatted away about something in loud booming voices. The way the old men laughed and snickered it was hard to tell if they were really part of something like the High Council.

The blond found it weird how his adviser seemed to be so collected in the meeting hall, but when he was around people he was comfortable with he was more laid back. Naruto had always wondered which one was the real personality. Was Jiraya naturally serious? Or naturally loud and obnoxious?

His musings were interrupted as a heavy hand pressed down on his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Gah!" He exclaimed in slight surprise, almost tripping over his two feet. Composing himself, he glared up at the purple haired old man. "Would you stop doing that?!"

Kizashi merely smiled, "What's the matter young king? Too old for a friendly pat on the head?"

"I'm a king! Kings don't get patted on the head, they get bowed to." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

The civilian laughed his hardiest, "Aha! I see. My mistake, Naruto-_sama_." He grinned, before going back into his conversation with Jiraya.

The boy-king grunted with a pout. Why did everyone have to treat him like a child? Uncrossing his arms and re-crossing them, the blond glanced discreetly at the silent masked guards lining the walls with a frown. He was sure that even the Anbu didn't take him seriously.

From a close distance, there was the pattering of footsteps, and for a moment Naruto found himself momentarily blinded by a flash of pink hair that dashed in front of his field of view. Blinking, he turned to find its owner skidding to a halt in front of Kizashi.

"Otou-chan, look what they've let me borrow," a young girl in her nicest civilian clothing announced, presenting a large textbook that looked a bit tough to read. "It has a lot on plants and their medicinal properties."

"That looks like quite the challenging read," Jiraya commented, placing his chin into his hand in amused interest, "Do you think you'll finish it?"

"I'll sure try," the girl smiled, titling her nose in the air slightly.

"That's my girl," Kizashi chuckled, patting her head. Unlike Naruto, she didn't seem to mind the gesture.

The blond boy eyed the book wearily, "You're going to read all that?"

"Why not?" She questioned, letting the young king take the object from her hands for a moment.

Naruto flipped through the pages and grimaced, "There aren't even many pictures in here. It looks boring."

The pinkette took the book back and raised a finger matter-of-factly, "Well, it is a textbook and I hardly see how it's boring. This kind of information could save a life."

He blinked at this, "Really?"

She nodded, "Really."

Lady Mebuki trotted down the hall at a quick, but elegant pace, looking peeved. With a sigh, she placed a hand on her hip and glanced down at her daughter disapprovingly, "Haven't I told you _not_ to run in the halls? In these kind of places you are supposed to act with _grace_, Sakura."

The young girl lowered her head with a sheepish look on her face, "Yes, Okaa-san. I'll be careful of my actions next time."

Naruto watched the exchange with slight interest. He didn't really get what the big deal was about running in the halls was. As long as no one got knocked into it didn't seem like a big problem in his opinion. Lady Mebuki just worried too much about what other people thought… she was always like that though.

The boy-king let his eyes linger a bit too long on the pink haired civilian girl and for a moment her green orbs met his blue ones. Cheeks flushing a slight red, Naruto looked away, a finger going up to nervously scratch his cheek.

* * *

"…"

Queen Mikoto leaned back gently, closing her eyes as she felt the rumbling of the carriage over cobblestone. Sitting through seven hours of arguing had her feeling relatively tired, even if it had only just struck midday only moments ago. She opened her mouth to let out a light sigh, but a heavier one came from her left before she had the chance.

Glancing over to her husband she found him in deep thought, chin propped onto a closed fist as he glanced out the window. She let out a soft hum and smiled lightly, "Penny for your thoughts?"

King Fugaku merely grunted and glanced over in her direction. Their eyes held a gaze for a moment, as if they were engaged in a silent conversation. Letting out another sigh, this one much shorter and lighter, the Uchiha king turned back to the window. "The meetings lately seem to be going nowhere lately…" he said finally, breaking the silence.

Mikoto nodded thoughtfully at this observation, "It's become very intense… King Hiashi and Young King Naruto are always at each other's throats…" She turned her gaze to her own window.

"Hiashi needs to get over his pride…" Fugaku explained, leaning back with eyes closed. "Naruto is young, but he is still a king."

His wife chuckled lightly, "I don't believe that it is just Young King Naruto's age that is the problem… King Hiashi's own daughter is part of the council after all." She reminded him.

"Hn."

"It's their personalities if anything… Young King Naruto is just too untamed for King Hiashi's tastes."

"I do not blame him… at first glance, the boy does seem too immature to be part of High Council."

Mikoto's smile softened, "His mother was the same way."

"…Aha."

* * *

"Again, like you mean it this time."

"Araaaah!" a young boy rushed at the voice wielding a splintering wooden sword. The weapon clashed with an identical one and the boy pushed forward, gritting his teeth as he stared up at deep black eyes that matched his own.

The owner of the identical weapon didn't budge, a wave of calm still covering his teenage features. Breaking eyes contact, he moved, and with one quick motion the boy found himself on his back, both wooden swords at his throat.

"That was better," the older of the two complemented, discarding the swords, and offering his hand out for the boy to take.

"You still won…" the younger grumbled, taking the hand begrudgingly and hopping up to his feet.

The teen smiled and raised two fingers to poke the boy in the forehead, "but you're improving. That's something to celebrate, Otouto-kun."

"Whatever…" Sulking, the boy grabbed the towel offered by the servant on hand and whipped the sweat off his face.

His elder brother smiled at the young servant as she handed him one and offered her a thank you. The female flushed and stammered a reply before scurrying away. The boy rolled his eyes. His brother always had that effect of people. Everyone liked him, especially women.

"Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama," the two males turned their attention to an approaching male servant, "Your parents have returned, they wish to go over the upcoming event."

The brothers exchanged glances before giving the servant a nod and following his lead.

* * *

A small content giggle escaped Sakura's lips as she pressed the textbook closer to her chest in excitement. She couldn't wait to go home and read it, there was only so much that the teachers at school would allow students to read and for once she was learning a topic she actually _wanted_ to learn.

Don't get her wrong, in the beginning school had seemed amazing, she'd learned how to read, write, and solve simple mathematic problems. This was something that not everyone had gotten the chance to do, however, after that most of the studies for women focused around things like flower arranging or sewing.

Of course learning things like cooking was important, but she wanted something that could challenge her mentally. There were still reading and mathematics classes, but they weren't advanced enough for her. The teachers were often frustrated because they didn't know what to do with a girl that was much more endowed than the rest of her class.

This was why Sakura was thankful that her parents were part of the High Council. After school, she'd always be escorted to the hall were the High Council discussed important issues and since the meetings were usually still going on, she'd get to spend that time in the hall's library. It was amazing how many books could be crammed into one room.

There were a few that they wouldn't allow her to touch for one reason or another, but for the most part she was free to read what she liked. Apparently the library was specifically there for the use of the High Council members and their family, so as long as she didn't damage anything it was alright for her to use. From what she'd been told it didn't get used much anyway.

Even so, this had actually been the first time they'd let her take a book home. They'd been a little apprehensive about letting a twelve year old girl, let alone a civilian, inside. Some of the books were really rare, expensive, or just really important and it was their job to make sure nothing happened to them. The handlers there eventually warmed up to her though, they seemed a bit surprised to see someone so young so eager to learn.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" She heard her mother yell and blinked, snapping out of her thoughts.

Realizing she'd slowed down in her stroll quite a bit, the young girl smiled apologetically. "Sorry!" Running, she caught up to her parents.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, please you don't have to go out of your way to do that…" the servant expressed, reaching to take the broom from the maiden's hands.

The princess pulled back slightly and offered a polite smile, "N-no, I don't m-mind… it was my fault, anyway…" She explained, using the broom to gather the shards of a broken vase.

"But, Hinata-sama—"

"Hinata-san," a familiar male called from behind, causing the girl to squeak in surprise.

Turning around she smiled meekly, "O-oh, Neji-san…"

Her cousin stared at the object in her hand quizzically before frowning, "What are you doing?"

Hinata opened her mouth to explain, but the servant beside her bowed almost frantically, "I apologize, Neji-sama, I tired explaining to her that it is my job… but she was insistent."

The male exhaled, closing his eyes. "This," he explained, prying the broom from his cousin's fingers, "is a servant's job."

"I-I am aware… but i-it didn't seem f-fair that s-she had to c-clean up my m-mistake…" she expressed, pressing her pointer fingers together.

Neji did not comment and after handing the broom to the servant he took Hinata by the arm and led her down the hall. A silence settled between them before he sighed, "You are lucky Uncle did not catch you doing that…" Hinata hung her head slightly at this, but said nothing, so he continued, "You are a member of High Council, a representative for the Hyuga family, what would people say if they saw their princess acting like a servant?"

She frowned, glancing off at the hallways walls, "I u-understand… I will b-be more careful…"

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Neji dropped her arm and the two continued walking down the hall. In all honesty, Hinata did not see the problem in cleaning up her own mess… the servants had enough work to do, why should they have to add picking up after her to the list? That was how she felt, but she didn't dare voice this opinion… she knew her cousin would just go into another lecture that she'd heard too many times to count all ready.

* * *

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama," was the unison greeting that the young king received as he stepped out of his carriage. Letting out an undignified yawn, he covered it with one hand and used the other to give a wave to his five trusty servants.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Jiraya hummed pleasantly from the boy's right as he looked over the two females of the group.

"Good afternoon, Jiraya-san," they answered back in unison, offering him a polite but halfhearted curtsey, before rushing over to Naruto to remove his coat and follow him inside the Uzumaki estate.

"Nice try Jiraya-san, but you know they only care for his highness!" one of the male servants laughed as they prepared the carriage to be taken out back.

The old man chuckled, "We'll see, we'll see." His amusement paused for a moment at a realization and he frowned, "That Inuzuka woman isn't here yet is she?"

It was one of the other servants who spoke this time, "No, not yet… but she shouldn't be too long now."

Muttering something under his breath, Jiraya nodded in thanks at the information and headed inside after his young charge.

"Gah! Stop that!" He heard Naruto complain as he entered the mansion. An amused smile crossed the man's features as the two female servants continued to mother over the young king.

"What's the matter our little king, don't you want to be papered?" one of the women cooed, straightening his collar.

"I wouldn't mind a little pampering," Jiraya cut in with a suggestive grin.

"Nice try," the other woman snorted, wrapping her arms around the boy-king, "our affection is reserved for Naruto-sama _only_."

"Chasing servant skirts again, Jiraya-ojiisan? How shameful," a woman's voice patronized from the entrance.

The old man frowned, turning to the source with a snort, "Eh? Still sore that your husband left you, Tsume-chan?"

Growling, the woman gave him a swift back hand to the gut and watch with satisfaction as he hunched over in pain. With a humph, she turned her attention to the young king attempting to sneak away in the commotion. "Oi, _Naruto-sama_, where do you think you're going? It's time to start our session."

The blond halted and looked back at her sheepishly, "O-oh? That was today, Tsume-sensei…?"

"Obviously," she huffed not buying his feigned ignorance. "Come on," the woman ordered grabbing the young king by the collar and dragging him to the study.

"Eh?!" Naruto protested, "Wait! I'm not ready!" He looked to the others for help, "Guys? Guys!"

The others pretended not to hear him. Tsume wasn't one people wanted to deal with if they could help it, but she was one of the best tutors out there.

Naruto's protests ended only when the door to the study slammed shut.

* * *

**A/N**: Not much happened in this chapter, but don't worry! It's just the calm before the storm. Stories are always slow in the beginning, ne? I hope I got everyone's character right.

What do you think of Tsume as a tutor? I wanted someone who'd give Naruto hell and who better than her, right? Please leave don't be shy and leave a comment, I'm always curious on my readers thoughts!


	3. Act II

**Let's Not End in Tragedy – Act II**

"Did you know that even a common sunflower has medicinal purposes?" Sakura questioned the blond girl next to her and was answered with an incoherent, uninterested mutter which she naturally assumed was a signal for her to go on in her explanation. Sticking her nose into the air, she closed her eyes and continued with a smile, "Apparently, from what it says, if you crush up the leaves make it into a poultice you can use it to treat snake and spider bites. Also, if you use the leaves to make a tea it is an astringent, meaning that it can be used to help reduce bleeding, but just from minor abrasions."

"That so?" Ino questioned, fingering the sunflower in her hand in boredom. She'd been made to listen to Sakura recite from that textbook of hers from most of their break time. As much as the Yamanaka girl enjoyed learning more about flowers, there was a place and time to do so and right now she wanted a break from learning.

"That's what it says in here," the pinkette smiled, holding the book closely with a grin. She'd taken it everywhere since she'd borrowed it from the library a few days before and hadn't put it down since. "Isn't it fascinating how all these things can be put to practical use? I bet all those flowers in your father's shop could be used to actually _help_ people."

The blond rolled her eyes at this, "What's wrong with using flowers to accent a room, give to a lover, or lay on the tomb for one that has passed?"

"What…?" Sakura blinked, "No, nothing. I didn't mean it like that… I'm just saying it is amazing how flowers have more purposes than just to look pretty."

Ino opened her mouth, but didn't have much of a chance to give her friend a reply as a shadow cast over them and a snicker cut in. Both girls looked up from their seated position to see a boy with spikey brown hair grinning at them, a small white dog poking its head out of his pants' pocket.

"Yo, Pig and Five-head," he greeted with snicker.

"Go away Kiba," Ino ordered, lifting straightening her back and lifting her head to give him a proper glare. Sakura chose not to get involved and went back to reading. "I'll tell Iruka-sensei you've brought Akamaru to school again."

He frowned slightly at this, but didn't leave. Instead, he plopped down on the ground, squeezing in-between the two, "Aww. Pig, don't be like that."

The blond twitched, clenching her fist in his face, "Keep calling me that and I really will."

"Yeah, yeah," He brushed off lightly, taking the pup from his pocket and placing it on his lap, "What are you guys doing over here anyway?" Kiba questioned, eyes moving over to the book Sakura was currently occupying herself with.

Ino waved her hand uninterestedly at the other students playing at a fairly good distance away, "Snobs, all of them."

"You know, you don't have to stay here with me Ino," Sakura told her, not looking up from her text.

Kiba's expression softened for a moment as he realized the answer to his question, "Oh. That's right…"

Ino snorted, "I don't need any of them anyway. They're stupid if they think that it's ok to isolate someone just because of something as silly as status," she ranted, visibly annoyed.

"…We're you one of them?" The boy questioned which earned him another glare.

"Shut up!"

Sakura smiled lightly at the two of them. She really appreciated their company. Not everyone was allowed to go to a school as nice as this one in their society. It was general only for the people with enough money to pay for the admission, the uniform, and the textbooks. However, people like in the nobility didn't enroll their children because they chose to hire private tutors and the like, but the richer civilians opted to send their children to places like this where they could not only get a quality education but also make connections with other families. Among the rich, it seemed the more connections you had with the right people, the more appealing you'd be in someone's eyes.

Sakura's own family was not part of this class of people. Her father was the son of a fisherman and before he took a position on High Council he had done the same. The parents of the children in school didn't like her family because out of all the civilian families to choose to represent the civilians, they'd chosen a peasant, peasants that they now had to be respectful to.

So, the parents' dislike, of course, had rolled over onto the children… thus was the illogical logic behind her outcastes status.

This of course, also affected those who chose to hang out around her. When Ino surprised everyone one day by sticking up for her, the girl had placed herself into the same fate as Sakura. All the so called friends that the Yamanaka had accumulated turned on her in an instant and spoke things about her behind her back. Ino was still sour on the subject, but she never blames Sakura.

Kiba on the other hand hadn't really been treated very differently. His mother was the tutor of the young Uzumaki king, who most of the richest portion of the civilian population as well as the nobility looked down on. When anyone spoke badly of King Naruto, Kiba often spoke up for the guy and so had already been given outcast status. He didn't seem to notice it though.

"…Thank you, both of you," Sakura told them, smiling from the bottom of her heart, "for being my friends."

Both paused, starring at her with a slight flush in their cheeks at the genuine apologize that seemed to come from out of the blue. Kiba and Ino exchanged glances, grinned, and then tossed handfuls of grass at her.

With a giggle in her throat, she threw some back and they continued the rest of their break in a grass fight while Akamaru barked at them playfully.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, deep and long, as he stared at the papers in front of him. The woman sitting across from him raised a delicate brow and tilted her head, giving him a polite smile, "Is something the matter, Sasuke-sama? You're much too young to be sighing like an old man. Is the work too difficult?"

The boy frowned at this. "No," was his immediate reply as he set his writing utensil down, "I'm finished."

"Oh, I see. Quick as always," the woman chuckled. Setting what she'd been working on aside, she slid his worksheets close to examine them.

"Hn." Closing his eyes, the young prince leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, listening halfheartedly to the shuffling of papers. It wasn't the work that his mind was on, that much had been evident enough, but Sasuke wasn't one to voice his thoughts and the woman respected that.

A few moments went by before she hummed in contentment, "You're work is flawless, Sasuke-sama," she told him, genuinely pleased. "Soon, there won't be anything more for me to teach you."

The boy didn't say anything in reply, but a faint smirk crossed his features at the complement.

Gathering her papers, she exhaled and stood, "I think this is enough for today, I'm sure there are plenty of things you need to do, so I'll leave you to them."

Sasuke nodded and stood with her. "Good day, Shizune-sensei," he recited robotically and bowed as his teachings had taught him to do.

"Good day," she told him with a bow back, the polite smile not leaving her face.

After the exchange of farewells, Sasuke was left to his own thoughts, excluding the ever silent Ambu guarding the room. He let out another sigh and retook his seat. Resting his elbows on his thighs and lacing his hands in front of his face, he stared at the wall opposite him in thought.

To the contrary of what his tutor had said, he didn't really have much to do. Itachi was the one who had a full plate, even more so with the event coming up. It was an Uchiha family tradition to call a ball when a male came to age. Itachi was seventeen, almost eighteen, so his parents had decided that it was time to continue said tradition.

Sasuke didn't very much like parties, nor did he very much like people. So, he saw this as being a very big nuisance.

He knew he wouldn't like it one bit.

* * *

Naruto groaned, turning over and pulling the covers over his head in horrible attempt to try and quiet the knocking that seemed to pound against his still-sleeping brain.

"Naruto-saaaama!" came the whine of one of his trusted maids as the knocking continued, "Naruto-sama, open the door!"

He shifted slightly in response, but did not move. Open the door? What nonsense was she spitting?

"Naruto-sama. This isn't very nice," the other maid reprimanded the pout of her lips evident in her voice, "You were supposed to wake up hours ago!"

The young king groaned again. He felt these words as true. However, he could not bring himself to comply with them. All he wanted was to sleep.

"_Sleep is something you can always do, but if you sleep in too late, you might miss something you'd only be able to experience once."_

Naruto opened his eyes at this memory slowly, drowsy eyes staring up at the celling. Who had said those words?The maids? Jiraya? Tsume-sensei? His mother? Yes… His mother. It was funny, she may have said things like that but she was always known for sleeping in herself.

A small smile curled his lips at this, but it fell at the sting of his heart. Oh, how he missed his mother, his father too. Though, the feelings were different. His father was dead. He wouldn't be coming back. His mother, however, was alive. Alive, but not well. Five years ago she had lost both her father and her lover and her heart hadn't been able to take it.

She'd never been the same afterward and, thinking it best, she'd been admitted. An option that hadn't occurred to anyone until the leader of Ambu's special division had brought it up. He hardly ever got a chance to see the woman anymore, but she was doing much better now.

"Naaaruto-sama!" the whiney maid shouted, bringing him from his thoughts, "The other members of High Council will be very cross if you are late!"

At this, the young king pulled himself out of his thoughts and threw the bed covers aside. Sliding off the bed, he removed the chair wedged against the door and opened it. Fixing his maids with a drowsy gaze and a hand scratching his belly, he muttered a "Sorry."

* * *

Hinata bit her lip and pushed her index fingers together as he father silently glared at the empty seats across from them. As fate would have it, the Uzumaki king and representative were late again, which only seemed to make the Hyuga king think less of both parties. Her father was one of the nobles that believed that the Uzumaki family should no longer be in High Council. He believed Naruto was too young in both body and mind for the job and Jiraya was much too scandalous to even work for a royal, nonetheless be part of the representation in High Council.

The only reason her father had picked her for the spot as his representative was because he felt that if he hadn't, it would be like saying the next in line for title Hyuga queen wasn't as good enough as Naruto to take part in High Council. Not because he truly believed she deserved the position.

Hinata wasn't truly sure what she should think about that.

A few more moments passed between those in the room, Kizashi breaking the silence every now and then by trying to tell one of his overly used jokes. He was just about to start telling another one when the large double doors of the inner meeting hall swung open and Naruto busted through, looking quite out of breath. "Made it," he gasped, walking over and plopping down into his usual seat.

Jiraya came in soon after, looking a bit more put together than his charge, except for the faint red lipstick kiss marks smeared across his features. Lady Mebuki pointed it out lowly in an attempt not to embarrass the man, but Lord Kizashi seemed to think it fit to tease him a bit too loudly about it. The Uzumaki advisor didn't seem to mind much, though.

"You're late," Fugaku stated, seeming to need to point out the obvious, "by half an hour."

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that."

Jiraya echoed the apology with a "my apologies" as he wiped the makeup from his face.

Fugaku nodded and gave a stern, "Don't make it a habit."

Hiashi, however, not willing to leave it at that, grunted in displeasure and slight disgust. "Typical, the scandalous advisor and the bastard king can't seem to get it right… You shouldn't go so easy on them, Fugaku-san… They don't deserve that right."

The room grew abnormally still at this comment and Hinata felt like shrinking down into her seat. Why was her father like this? Naruto and Jiraya had done nothing wrong to him that she could think of. Why must he always attack them? Hadn't Naruto suffered enough?

The young Uzumaki king sat up straight and glared at Hiashi from across the table, "What'd you call me, old man?!"

"Naruto-sama…" Jiraya warned, feeling the tension. Everyone did.

"What? Am I mistaken?" the Hyuga king questioned, face as hard as ever.

"What does the nature of my birth have to do with anything?"

"Nothing good can come out of something born in _sin_."

"Why you—"

"Enough!" came the irritated voice of Queen Mikoto Uchiha, palms slamming face down on the table as she stood abruptly from her chair. "Enough of this foolishness," she ordered, looking between both males, stopping to give a particularly hard stare to Hiashi.

Hinata stared in admiration at the dark haired woman who'd had enough courage to speak to her father in such a manner. She couldn't see herself doing something like that. She respected her father too much… even when he was like this.

Fugaku coaxed the Uchiha queen into sitting back down and a sulking Naruto offered the woman a light apology. Hiashi merely closed his eyes with a frown.

* * *

"How could you fail Iruka-sensei's test, Kiba? Your mother is a tutor!" Ino asked, baffled and yet visibly amused, as she walked backward to face her companions.

"Don't remind me…" he grumbled, "Kami… she'll kill me if she finds out."

Sakura patted the distressed boy on the shoulder sympathetically, "I get how you feel. My mother would murder me if I failed."

Kiba snorted, "But that's the thing, you _didn't_ fail. In fact, you _never_ fail, Miss Aced-it."

"Well, it _was_ easy," Ino snickered, shaking her passing grade in the boy's face and pulling back just before his fingers could snatch it away.

After glaring at her for a moment, he sighed. Hanging his head, a hand went to absently scratch the head of the canine resting comfortably in his pants' pocket. Sakura patted his shoulder again in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yo! Kiba-kun!" shouted a stuffy voice from the trio's right.

Head turning in that direction, Kiba's self-pitying expression turned into a toothy grin. A pudgy boy waved him over, his hand alternating between the air and a bag of homemade treats in his other. Next to him was a boy with his hands in his pockets and his eyes toward the clouds, looking a bit uninterested. Sakura recognized them as the dog boy's friends, they weren't all too popular with the children either.

"Aha. Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, where have you guys been?" he questioned, sending them a wave and turned to the girls to say something close to a goodbye before running off to his buddies.

"What do you think Shikamaru-san got on his test?" Ino asked as they watched the boys head off.

Sakura shrugged, "A zero? He never does his homework, so I doubt he bothered to do the test... He was probably sleeping like always."

"Yeah… It's a shame those smarts were wasted on him," the blond commented, waving her hand in the air as if to say it was a hopeless situation.

Agreeing with the statement, Sakura followed her friend out of the school and toward the front gate. There she was a bit surprised to see a young red headed male among the many servants and/or parents coming to retrieve their children.

"Sasori-nii?" Sakura questioned when they were close enough for him to hear.

The red head looked down at her, face blank as he nodded, "I've come to visit. Okaa-san and Otou-san are here also."

"Is he your brother?" Ino questioned looking between the two with confusion.

"Cousin," Sakura corrected, grinning pleasantly and turned to the male, "Sasori-nii, this is my best friend, Ino Yamanaka, and Ino-chan this is my first cousin, Akasuna no Sasori."

"Oh," the blond blinked and then sent the male a dazzling smile, "Nice to meet you."

The cousin gave a short bow of the head in reply.

"Ino-chan!" called a male voice from afar causing the blond to snap her head in the direction with realization.

"Oh, shoot. That's my tou-san… I've got to go Sakura," Ino explained and the pinkette nodded. Winking, the girl gave a quick goodbye to the cousins before rushing off.

"She… seems nice…" Sasori commented casually as Sakura linked arms with him, he stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed.

"How long are you staying?"

"A month, if I am correct."

* * *

Sasuke grunted, picking himself off the ground for what felt like the hundredth time. Re-gripping the wooden sword in his hand, he exhaled and charged at his opponent.

Itachi's sword clashed with his own and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. There was no opening. Reeling back he repeated the action, his movement quick and aggressive. He was putting his all into his attacks, which considering who their unexpected audience was, it wasn't so surprising.

In a moment of weakness of defense, Sasuke was thrown onto his back again and gasped for air as a pain shot up his spine. Turning over, he narrowly missed a jab to the stomach and hopped to his feet ignoring the ache of his muscles.

Bringing his sword up, he swung it down as hard as he could, wood contacting wood. Both weapons snapped under the pressure and the brothers stood there for a moment one panting and the other looked almost unphased.

"Itachi."

Both males turned to the voice of their father, who beckoned the older of the two to his side. Itachi complied, parting from his brother with a light pat on the head and some light words of encouragement.

Evening out his breathing, Sasuke watched dejectedly as the two left the room. A servant came to hand him a towel and he took it, eyes still glued to the door. He couldn't stop from wondering what his father's opinion on his training was.

Itachi had grounded him so many times that he was sure the man had been disappointed. Though, that suggested that he had paid much attention to the duel, which Sasuke didn't think he had. He was sure that the Uchiha king had just come to speak with his brother about something… not to watch a pointless match between siblings were the outcome was obvious.

"You did really well. Good job," a voice from his right praised, half startling him. He snapped his head around to see the smiling face of his mother. He'd forgotten she'd come in around the same time as his father had, if he remember correctly.

Collecting himself he grunted, "I was on the floor half the time… that's hardly impressive," he pointed out, using the towel to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"I shall tell you some great advice a friend once told me," Mikoto told him and raised a hand to ruffle his hair, "It's not how many times you fall that matters, but how many times you get back up."

* * *

**A/N: **Getting closer to the good stuff. How do you like it so far? I think it's turning out pretty well.


End file.
